


I Like It

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Series: Getting To Know You [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Painplay, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first time Frederick had gotten down on his knees and put his mouth on Ashe's dick Ashe had clutched at the wall behind him when he wasn't trying to awkwardly pat Frederick's shoulders. Until Frederick had pulled off long enough to grab Ashe by the wrists and guide his hands to his hair. "I like it," he'd said, smiling and looking up at Ashe through a truly ridiculous sweep of thick lashes.</i> Written for kink_bingo's gift basket challenge, "We Have Ways Of Making You Talk", painplay (other) square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tale of a Modern Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22260) by ingenius. 



> This is an original fic remix/fanfic for the one-shot fic above. This series covers from the time of their first fuck to the last time they have sex in the original fic, so you don't need to read the fic to understand it but I (of course) suggest that you do, as it'll help you get more out of this series.

When Frederick tells Ashe that if he ever wants to try again, Frederick is game, he is _not_ thinking about being on his knees in the gender-neutral restroom with his lips around Ashe's cock.

Honestly. He isn't thinking that at all.

Okay, maybe he is thinking it a little, but he doesn't expect it to happen two days later.

Two days full of these looks from Ashe that makes Frederick's cock pulse, that make him want to nail Ashe to the desk and fuck him and _fuck_ anyone who had a problem with that. But he has more self-control than that.

Or at least he thinks he does, and then it's the weekend again, and Ashe works this weekend the same as he has every weekend and he wears those fucking _jeans_ again. Frederick is beginning to figure out that they're comfort clothes, not tease clothes, but he can't help the way that he responds to those little peeks at Ashe's thighs, at his ass, at--fuck, just him. All of him.

Ashe's hands rest lightly on Frederick's shoulders, like he doesn't know what to do with them. He lifts them, next, folding his arms on top of his head as Frederick deep-throats his cock, and when he looks up he sees the way that Ashe's fingers dig into his own skin and _needs_.

He needs those hands in his hair so fucking bad.

The next time Ashe's hands are on Frederick's shoulders, Frederick catches them, guides them to his hair. Ashe's fingers are already beginning to tangle in the longish strands as Frederick smiles and says "I like it."

That first tug sends a shiver down Frederick's spine. The second one makes him groan around Ashe's cock, and the third, Ashe pulls him down, _makes_ Frederick deep throat him again, and Frederick just about comes then and there.

Ashe doesn't stop, either, and they struggle over the blow job in the best way. Frederick to breathe, mostly, and Ashe to fuck Frederick's face. It's not that Frederick doesn't want to let him, it's just that Frederick's got one hand in his pants and it's getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Fuck, fuck, Frede-- _fuck_!" Far from the trouble he had last time, Ashe comes easily this time, biting his lip against whatever sound he'd make normally and gripping Frederick's hair even harder as he empties himself in Frederick's mouth.

Frederick swallows some, as is only polite, but saves it until Ashe is on the ground with him, and kisses him. Slow but deep, and somewhere in the middle of all that he realizes that Ashe didn't have any trouble standing this time, none at all.

Also, at another place in the middle, not at the end, because Frederick doesn't want this kiss to ever fucking end, Ashe slides his hand inside the loose waistband of Frederick's slacks and wraps his fingers around Frederick's. There's not quite enough spit to lubricate it properly when Ashe tightens their hands and jerks Frederick off in these short, quick little strokes, but then he tangles his fingers in Frederick's hair again, pulls _hard_ , and Frederick comes.

Somewhere else in the middle. The kiss ends soon after that, Ashe pulling away with a look like the smuggest bastard there ever was.

Frederick falls in love with that look, just a little bit. So different from the Ashe that he normally sees, and like Ashe realizes it, the look gets smoothed away before Frederick can find any words to comment.

Instead, he unbuttons his slacks and puts his messy hand to Ashe's lips. "Clean it," he orders, short and sharp but a little breathless. More of a sigh than a snap.

Ashe obeys, but Frederick can see it now, that smug bastard. The one who is definitely not a virgin, despite Ashe's reactions to the sex before. The one who gives one more tug at Frederick's hair, the little hairs at the back of his neck that hurt the most, before he stands and leaves Frederick there.

But there's the other Ashe, too. The one who locks the door behind him, so no one else will find Frederick like this.


End file.
